


Don't Listen to Strange Computers

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: What if the spirit of the Jedi trapped in the Eye of Palpatine wasn't really the person they claimed.





	Don't Listen to Strange Computers

**_~YAVIN 4~_ **

Tionne, the silver haired Jedi historian gave Luke an apologetic look. "Master Luke, I'm not sure if I can be of any help. The records of the Jedi were purged when Palpatine became Emperor."

"Tionne you have to help me find her," Luke pleaded. It had been two weeks since his lover, Callista Ming had left him and he was desperate to locate her. "Callista said she was going to search for a way to regain the Force. I think if I knew more about her past I may figure out where she would go."

Tionne blew out a long breath. "Master Luke…I know this is not my place, but if a woman leaves you, I don't think stalking her across the galaxy is the way to win her back. You really should move on."

Luke shook his head. "No, I love her. She is the only woman for me. We really connected; we had so much in common it was incredible. We were on the same wavelength. She was like a female version of my best friend Biggs."

Tionne deliberately avoided rolling her eyes. "I'll do my best. What can you tell me about her?"

Luke thought a moment. "She told me her Master was Djinn Altis. He was head of a rogue Jedi sect that encouraged attachments and physical relationships. Callista's real last name was Masana and her lover was named Jedi Geith Eris. Callista was from the planet Chadra." He gave her a look of chagrin. "I'm sorry, that is all I know. Callista was a bit closed lipped about her past. I figured they were painful memories for her."

Tionne nodded. "I will do some research and let you know what I find out."

Luke gave her a bright smile. "Thank you Tionne. I really appreciate it."

* * *

After a week of records researching Tionne was no further along than she was when she started. The official databases were completely purged…but sometimes there are unofficial records. She went to the Holocom and contacted Talon Karrde—who better to get information than an information broker.

* * *

"This is the  _Wild Karrde_  shuttle requesting permission to land," Mara called to the Yavin 4 air controllers. "I'm here to deliver information to Jedi Tionne."

"Wild Karrde shuttle you have permission to land," the tower personnel called back.

Mara grinned wildly. She knew Karrde could have sent the information over the holonet, but he was adamant that this was for Tionne's eyes only. Of course, that really piqued her interest and she couldn't resist looking over the contents. She hadn't been this amused in a long time. She couldn't wait to show Skywalker.

She landed the shuttle and went to the Jedi Library. When Tionne saw Mara she stood up confused. "I thought Karrde was going to transmit the information?"

Mara laughed. "No, he thought I should hand-deliver this information." Mara handed the datacard to Tionne who popped it into a datapad. As the Jedi scrolled down the documents Mara could see the blood drain from her face. She looked up shocked. "This is a joke, isn't it?"

Mara chuckled and grinned evilly. "We couldn't make this stuff up. Oh this is rich. I can't wait to tell Skywalker." She turned to leave, but Tionne grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Mara, please don't. The break up has devastated Luke and I am not exaggerating in the very least. This will push him over the edge." Tionne gave Mara a pleading look. "Please don't tell him anything. This will destroy him." She hesitated for a moment. "Mara he needs a friend now…not somebody rubbing salt into his wounds."

Mara frowned. She was deeply disappointed that she couldn't use this information to tease Luke unmercifully, but Tionne was right…it probably would be cruel. "He's really broken up by the bodysnatcher leaving?"

Tionne scowled for a second at the use of the term bodysnatcher, but then gave Mara a wane smile. "Can you go see Master Luke and maybe cheer him up? You're his friend…I'm sure he is going to be  _very_ upset that nothing was found in the records."

Mara smiled wryly. "Okay…nothing was found in the records. Maybe I'll ask the Farmboy out to lunch or something."

Tionne smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mara! Thank you!"

Mara rolled her eyes and walked out of the library and in search for Luke.

Tionne returned to her datapad and reread the shocking news:

_**SEARCH RESULTS: From Talon Karrde to Jedi Tionne Solusar (FOR HER EYES ONLY)** _

_**I ran a request for information through a number of slicers. I requested information on the following: Jedi Masana, Jedi Eris and Master Djinn Altis. The results were surprising.** _

_**The records showed that there was a Master Djinn Altis who ran a rogue sect of Jedi. As Master Skywalker told you, this sect did allow attachments among the ranks. A Jedi Geith Eris was reported to have left on a mission with Jedi Masana of Chadra approximately 18 BBY and were believed to have perished on the Eye of Palpatine. The information that differs in the records from what Master Skywalker reported is somewhat sensitive. It appears that Callista is not the name of Geith Eris' lover…it is Calvin Masana, an adult male.** _

_**I have provided this information as I have received payment, but I would highly suggest you destroy the report provided.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Talon Karrde** _

_**Information Broker** _

Tionne sighed and pushed the delete button. Hopefully Mara Jade could take Luke's mind off of Jedi Calvin Masana.


End file.
